Namja Chingu Terbaik
by Sasuke Seme Kece
Summary: Setelah mengorbankan kenormalannya, ternyata Donghae dikejutkan oleh kenyataan pahit dari Hyuk yang ternyata playboy. Memiliki Namja chingu playboy dan bersikap biasa saja? ayo kemari, lihat asam manisnya hubungan dua insan yang diterpa banyak badai ini. EUNHAE/ 3shoot.


**Namja Chingu terbaik (ONESHOOT)**

PROLOG

Seorang namja tampan fokus menggaris-gariskan pensilnya ke buku gambar, dia ngegambar manga chibi untuk sesosok namja yang keliatannya ceria namun berwajah mesum. Namja tampan yang namanya Donghae itu senyum menatap gambar kemudian mencium gambar itu, "Hyukkie..." desis Hae.

Si Hae melirik HP-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja, dia raih HPnya terus mengetik sms. -Hyuk, udah malam kok belum pulang? Lembur ya?-

Tak lama kemudian dapat balasan dari Hyuk, -Gak chagiya, aku lagi selingkuh..-

Hae mendengus nafas panjang, menatap hpnya penuh pengertian, -Maaf ya ngeganggu, yaudah enjoy ya selingkuhnya..-

-Gapapa Chagi, Saranghaeyo.. :* -

-Nado Saranghae, Hyuk. Kita putus ya chagi. ^_^ -

-Hah?-

**Namja Chingu Terbaik (ONESHOOT)**

By: Yanz

Ditulis pada, 20 januari 2014, 11:50 WITA dan kelar baru sekarang

NP: Hal negative dalam cerita ini mohon dicerna dan disikapi dengan bijak

Waktu mendengar suara kunci yang membuka pintu kontrakan mereka, Hae menyusut ingusnya, mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya dengan punggung tangan kemudian dia membenarkan kacamata minusnya yang membuat dia terlihat seperti cowok intelek nan cool.

Hae melanjutkan memasukkan baju-bajunya ke koper. Eunhyuk yang baru masuk, tanpa bicara apa-apa langsung menutup koper kemudian meletakkan di atas lemari, Hae menatap tak senang. "Aku mau pulang," ucap Hae.

"Besok deh aku antar. Sekarang udah malam Chagi." ucap Hyuk dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jangan memanggilku chagi, Hyuk. Kita kan sudah putus." Hae tersenyum mengejek.

"Balikan deh, kita kan saling mencintai." Hyuk memonyongkan bibirnya, saat mau nyium Hae, si Hae menghindar dan Hyuk malah kecium lemari.

"Kalau ngambek makin Kyeopta deh, jadi makin cinta." rayu Hyuk sambil meluk Hae dari belakang.

"Bau sperma, lain kali kalau habis yadongan mandi dulu ya Hyuk, baru pulang." Hae membalikkan badan, dadanya nyeri sekali mengetahui itu.

"Hehehe.. Habisnya kangen banget sama kamu makanya aku pulang buru-buru.." ucap Hyuk meletin lidah, saat mau mencium Hae malah gagal lagi karena Hae menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Iya, aku juga kangen. Jadi berapa ronde tadi?" Hae menaikkan alis, mencoba memancing.

Hyuk menarik badan Hae ke kasur dan baring bersebelahan, dipeluk lah Hae dengan erat, "Wah cuma dua ronde sih, itu juga kewalahan. Heechul ganas banget sih.. Tapi aku seneng, dia cakep lagi Hae, aku sudah incer dia dari dua minggu lalu! Akhirnya dapat juga." celoteh Hyuk dengan riang gembira.

"Oh ya? Sempit gak?"

"Sempit lah! Nanti lusa kami mau ketemuan lagi." Hyuk ngelengkungin bibirnya dengan imut.

"Wah enak dong.." Donghae pasang wajah takjub.

"Iya dong enak! Oh ya, tadi Heechul liat foto kita berdua di dompetku. Katanya kamu itu type idaman Siwon, namja chingunya. Lain kali aku kenalin sama tuh Siwon, mau gak? Katanya dia mau bayar mahal loh, kalau kamu mau kencan sama dia. Lumayan Chagi, buat kita makan besar nanti!" Hyuk ngacungin jempolnya penuh semangat.

"Thanks aku gak minat." Hae senyum kalem. "Ehem... Aku mau ke toilet bentar."

"Mau pipis ya? Sini aku bantu pegangin chagi.." Eunhyuk tersenyum mesum.

"Gak... Aku cuma mau nangis bentar." Hae senyum manis.

"Oh gitu, ah tadi aku beli tissue tuh ada dalam keresek. Dihemat ya tissuenya, nangis mulu jadinya sering kehabisan tissue kan. Mahal tuh hehe.. Aku tidur duluan ya, capek.."

"Iya.. Aku tidur di ruang tamu ya, kamu sih gak mandi. Aku kan gak mau tidur sama orang yang bau habis yadongan dengan namja lain.."

Hyuk diam, rupanya tuh cowok udah mengorok dalam sekejab.

Donghae pun masuk dalam kamar mandi sesuai rencana sambil menenteng kresek isi tissue tadi. Hae menatap kaca, wajahnya perlahan menampakkan kesedihan dan dia nangis histeris, dia tahan erangannya dengan tangan supaya tangis histerisnya tak mengganggu tidur Hyuk. Hae letakkan kacamatanya di atas meja, dia menunduk menangis sesegukan dengan bahu bergetar hebat. "Hyuk playboy, aku tau itu dari dulu. Tapi dia mau menjualku.. Itu.. Hikh..." Hae terduduk, dia memeluk lututnya erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Hae jadi teringat masa lalu mereka, dimana mereka jadian dua tahun lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Gula, kopi, sayuran, snack.. Emm apa lagi ya? Ah ya mentega.." Hae bergegas mendorong trolly belanjaannya ke depan. Ya rutinitas biasa buat namja single dan sebatangkara seperti Hae, belanja bulanan sendiri.

Disisi lain, si Hyuk yang jadi manager di pusat perbelanjaan itu berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi ala ninja buat mematai Hae, "Waw kyeopta banget.. Dari auranya, Ada bakat jadi gay tuh cowok! pasti gampang ditaklukin." desis Hyuk sambil ngusap dagu dan tersenyum licik.

Yaah Hyuk pun memutar otak untuk caper dengan Hae sampai otaknya konek dan seolah ada lampu dan berbunyi 'TING'

Nah jadi si Hae berdiri di rak yang bersebelahan dengan posisi Hae. Hyuk mengintip si Hae membelakanginya, Hae sedang memilih mentega di rak sebelah. Dengan nakalnya Hyuk menjatuhkan kaleng sarden yang ada di rak. Hae yang hanya sendirian di bagian itu langsung panik melihat kaleng-kaleng berjatuhan, "Aigoo.. Gawat.." dengan cepat Hae memunguti kaleng yang nyaris sepuluh itu di lantai.

Bak pahlawan kesiangan si Hyuk datang, "Wah jatuh ya.."

"I-iya.. Maaf Tuan, gak tau kenapa tadi kalengnya jatuhan sendiri."

Hyuk tersenyum tampan, "Oh ya gapapa kok, santai saja. Mungkin susunannya terlalu tinggi makanya jatuh."

"Iya bisa jadi. Wah gak kebayang kalau satu rak ini jatuh, bukan cuma kalengnya yang rusak tapi saya juga habis riwayat."

"Ya benar sekali, berarti Tuhan masih menyayangimu makanya cuma jatuh beberapa kaleng.."

Hae ketawa, "Hehe tuan bisa saja."

Mereka pun membereskan kembali kaleng-kaleng sarden itu ke rak.

Hyuk masang mimik sok mikir, "Kayanya pernah liat ya.. Kamu mirip kenalan aku, siapa ya namamu? Kali aja kita pernah kenal?"

Hae tersenyum ramah sambil menyodorkan tangan, "Kenalin, Donghae."

"Wah nama yang cakep, secakep orangnya. Hehe. Kenalin, Eunhyuk. manager disini."

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Tuan manager." Hae berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sangat menempel di genggam Hyuk. Hae mengerutkan kening, dia merasakan firasat yang mulai gak enak. 'Aneh, kenapa nih cowok kaya modusin aku ya?' pikir Hae terheran-heran.

"Jangan panggil tuan ah, masih muda nih 24 tahun. Keren kan manager muda hohoho.. Panggil aja Hyuk, chagiya juga boleh.." wah Hyuk sudah berani ke tahap menggoda nih.

Hae cuma tertawa tanpa menjawab, 'Damn... Gak salah lagi. Nih namja ada kelainan, kayanya dia emang incar aku. Serem ah.. Musti cepet-cepet pergi!' iner Hae dengan paniknya.

tapi Hyuk ngecrocos lagi, "Aku tinggal di xxx, ditunggu ya surat cintanya."

Tapi Hae cuma tersenyum tipis, ngedorong trollynya. Masih nekat aja nih Hyuk ngegoda Hae, "Boleh minta nopenya gak?"

"Maaf, Hyukkie. Aku harus buru-buru pulang. Aku mau kembali kerja."

"Gak sampe semenit kok nyebutin nope, boleh ya?" Hyuk mengambil buku kecil dan pulpen siap mencatat nope Hae sambil menghalangi jalan Hae, Hyuk juga menaik-turunkan alis dengan senyuman nakal.

"Permisi, Hyuk saya mau pulang.." tegas Hae dengan nada jutek. 'Aaaaargghh tidaak! Apa-apaan sih nih namja! Kaya kehabisan stock yeoja aja. Atau jangan-jangan tampangku yang kelewat cakep ini yang menariknya? Ah suerrr serem sereeem! Baru pertama kali diginiin namja. God save me please!' jerit Hae dalam hati.

"Pin bb deh kalau gitu.." Hyuk gak nyerah. Yaah gitu deh Hyuk kalau ngincer namja harus sampe dapet.

"Mian, gak pakai bbm."

"Nomer hape dong.. Masa pelit sih.. Ya ya?" Hyuk memasang mimik sedih yang menggemaskan yang entah kenapa bikin Hae tersenyum, 'Hm? Apa barusan? Kok rasanya ada gelitikan dan rasa hangat juga di dalam hatiku waktu liat mimik lucunya? Polos banget, iya nih namja kadang keliatan nakal kadang juga polos menggemaskan. Hmm setelah dihitung untung ruginya, kayanya gak ada ruginya nambah kenalan cakep kaya gini. Yaa walaupun kayanya ada kelainan tapi gapapa lah... Kayanya bakal seru.' pikir Hae hingga akhirnya menyebutkan nomer handphonenya, Hyuk seolah bersinar dan mampu bikin Hae berubah pikiran. Ya cowok tinggi, tampan, sexy dan keliatannya bersahabat, siapa yang tahan menolaknya?

Mereka mulai pendekatan seperti orang kebanyakan, kencan beberapa kali, berpacaran bahkan tinggal bersama. Sayang, cuma dua bulan mereka berpacaran dengan bahagia, borok Hyuk terbongkar satu persatu. Hyuk playboy akut.

Kasian Hae yang sudah terlanjur cinta tak akan sanggup kehilangan Hyuk yang melengkapi hidupnya beberapa bulan ini, apalagi Hae sudah rela melepaskan kenormalannya demi Hyuk.

Tapi Walau playboy, si Hyuk ini sangat respect dengan pasangan, hebat di ranjang, bersikap manis dan mapan. Sekilas sih sempurna, Hae mencoba sabar saja, bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa tapi nyatanya Hae cuma manusia biasa.

Sehebat apapun Hyuk kalau tak setia, dia kesakitan juga. Bulan ke lima mereka pacaran Hae memantabkan hati untuk putus, sayangnya Hyuk terlalu hebat menggombal sampai akhirnya mereka nyambung. Yaah putus-nyambung sampai 22 kali. Pahit manis sudah biasa Hae rasakan jadi dia gak shock lagi kalau Hyuk berselingkuh.

END FLASHBACK

TBC

Bagaimana kah kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Sesabar apa Hae menghadapi kenakalan Hyuk. Lika-liku perjalanan cinta yang bakal ngasih beberapa pelajaran buat kita. So jangan ketinggalan.

Well, berbaik hatilah memberi review readersku sayang.

Update akan datang secepatnya jika review berdatangan

Np: kalau ada typo nama dimaafkan karena ini remake cerpen original buatanku.


End file.
